


Distracted

by ArsenicWritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Ignoring/Distraction kink, M/M, Power Play, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: Junkrat is a busy making plans for a heist and Roadhog is itching for his attention.





	Distracted

Shoving aside cans of petrol and half constructed explosives, Jamie slammed down the large sheet of blueprints they had nicked of a guard earlier that night. It was the perfect layout, giving the exact position of the security cameras but what it lacked was the guard routes. Well placed explosives along the exterior north wall could give them quick and easy access to the vault, but then they’d risk blowing up the entire north side of the building with all the loot. Maybe a little charge on the east wing door? A good entry point, take out the guards as they went, place a small mine on the outside of the vault door with charges so the damn thing would be blasted into next week… But that left just the alarm. With a huff, Jamie hastily scribbled away on sticky notes placing each along a different area on the layout- occasionally scribbling them out. He was too enraptured with the plans and the possibilities for heavy duty explosives to notice his behemoth of a partner Mako entered the room. 

He loomed over the smaller man’s shoulder, gazing half interested down at the plans forming on the work table. What he was more interested was the man behind the plan, bent over the table hard at work with his ass sticking out just right… The fucker always knew how to get him fired up, even without trying. Stepping ever closer to the other junker, he waited to even make a huff announcing his presence until he was directly behind Jamie, his large belly pressing against his back. But the smaller Junker completely ignored him, not paying him any mind as he continued to jot down a note before switching to tinkering on a bomb in progress. With a grumble, Mako began to run his larger hand down the other man’s back, blunt nails digging into his skin as his calloused fingers worked down the taut muscle. As his hand went further south he had expected some kind of response from Jamie, but he was still greeted with nothing. Either a sign he had to earn his attention or Jamie was doing this on purpose.

Hiking down the other’s overly large shorts until they crumpled to the floor, he marveled how even to this day as they were loaded with more cash they knew what to do with, Jamie still went completely commando at all times. There was something thrilling to seeing him with such large shorts that could fall at any moment with nothing to cover him once they did. Running his hands down the curve of Jamie’s ass, he gave a firm squeeze, admiring how the flesh perfectly filled the space between his fingers. All the while, the other man gave him no damn mind and in fact was intensely focused on adding a pin to a hand bomb. Though, Mako was too determined and horny to give up now. Gripping firmly at the other’s thighs, he nudged Jamie’s legs closed to push those amazing muscular thighs together giving Mako a naughty idea…

Unfastening his buckle with one hand, he pulled his thick heavy cock out- already half hard just from running his hands over Jamie. Reaching underneath the work table to snatch the bottle of lube they kept handy, he smeared a large dollop onto the base of his cock only to slowly work it over the hardening flesh with a deep groan. Pouring a small handful into his fist, he smeared it between Jamie’s thighs before moving even closer to him- practically shoving him further against the table just with his weight alone. Placing his hands onto either side of Jamie’s hips, he slowly thrust his cock between the slick thighs with a hot moan particularly muffled by the gas mask he still wore. As he began to slowly build up a nice rhythm, the rutting being hard yet eager, he whined from the friction and lack of attention from Jamie.  
For a brief moment, Jamie glanced back to see Mako thrusting away like a panting needy fucker he was. With a smirk, he turned his attention back to the wires in his hand. It wasn’t until Mako let out a louder whine and moan that he spoke up in a deep growl. “"Oi you having fun back there ya filthy piggy? Ruttin against me... Keep it down I'm trying to work." His tone was uncaring as he continued his work, a large smirk playing away at his lips. It was a power play, Mako couldn’t stand to be ignored and Jamie adored it when Mako lost himself in a whiny begging mess.

The command from Jamie to keep it down caused Mako to shiver and bite his lip, trying his best to contain all the little noises that threatened to come forth as his pace quickened. He wanted to desperately to be inside of him, to touch him all over, cum inside of him and finally get the attention he yearned for… Pulling the mask up over his mouth, he panted loudly with his tongue hanging out as his cock leaked a heavy amount of precum all over the expanse of Jamie’s thighs. He was getting so damn close… He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach and he couldn’t help but groan out loud followed by a long whine. With a few more huffing breaths, his pace doubled until he was shaking the whole table underneath the pair- knocking over a few things that Jamie had quickly caught like it never happened.

“J-Jamie please…” Mako moaned, his cock twitching heavily at this point as his knees began to shook. There was only so much he could take, any moment now he would lose himself in the pleasure but he knew that Jamie was the one who had to allow this. When his plea went unanswered, he leaned his head down to rest it against the other’s back, his sweaty forehead resting against Jamie’s shoulder. “Jamie… Fuckin’... Begging you… please… let me-”

Before he could even finish, Jamie let out an annoyed tsk of his teeth and finally answered him. “Hurry up then piggy, fuckin listen to yourself. Beggin’ for me give you some. Cum so I can get back to work.” With Mako’s begging finally answered, he began to thrust with wild abandon- eager to reach his peak with the permission of Jamie.

It didn’t take long, the pooling heat built up so fast in his gut and he could feel his balls churning heavily until his eyes clenched shut- releasing his load onto Jamie’s thighs and some of his back with a deep heavy panting. After he finished, he slowly slumped back onto the ground with a heavy sigh, cock still twitching in the open cool air. That’s when Jamie slowly turned around, glaring down at the man on the floor beneath him. Raising his boot up until he was tilting Mako’s chin up to look at Jamie, he smirked with his cock in hand. “Ya got my attention mate… Not done with you yet.”


End file.
